The Eight's Council
Overview In the ancient days, Ulyssa consisted of multiple distinct monotheistic religions worshiped by each of the kingdoms. When these kingdoms were brought under one banner, these forms of worship persisted. The Tyberian line attempted to implement a pantheon which consisted of an amalgam of these monotheistic religions. Continuing to follow the the singular religions would be grounds for heresy, and heresy could be punished by public floggings and beatings- a second offense risked death. The Pantheon of the Eight, or 'The Eight' informally, is the culmination of this pantheon in modern times. Consisting of eight gods, the Eight seat themselves in the Council, guiding humanity and making all decisions in the world. They are not the only gods who exist, but they are the ones who retain ultimate power in the plane that is Aevonhold. Through struggles of power or contests, the dynamics of the Council may change. The last major change was the ousting of the god Mur, the Provocateur, by the ascendant god Ulyss, the Conqueror. Mur, bitter over the loss of influence, continues to spread magic and undermine the people of Ulyss through trickery and subterfuge. Due to the past conquests of Ulyssa, the Eight's Council is not exclusive to Ulyssa. In other regions, particularly in regions of Auros formerly occupied by Ulyssa, Mur often retakes the place of Ulyss in the Eight's Council. Alternatively, there is a fusion between the dominant nation's religion and the Eight. Consequently, the Eight has many sects, and the greater regional autonomy within Ulyssa itself produces further sects. The Precepts The Precepts are attitudes and behaviors agreed upon by the Eight to be followed by all men. They constitute proper social behavior and ensure that a society of order and strength. Due to the large number of sects, not all precepts are universal. In other cultures, the Precepts will take different names and different meanings. However, the following are very common, and they are accepted in the official Eight's Council. Robur consists of actions worthy of valor and courage. It also includes strength in both body and mind. Weakness, sloth, and timidity are characteristics which inhibit this precept. Lustitia consists of acting in a way in accordance to laws and following a code. It applies not only to the laws of state, but the ways and principles in which families, communities, and other social groups govern themselves. It also includes behaving morally, conducting oneself in a right and ethical manner. Obsequia refers to proper behavior as it befits one's class in society. Not only does this refer to proper deference to those who are superior, but for the superior to demonstrate proper ability and conduct in their stations or class. In other words, one must "know their place" in society. The precept also values discipline. Prudentia is the ability to guide one's actions with wisdom and reason. It stresses behaviour by rational means over foolishness or emotion. One should seek to gain more insight if they are ignorant or unaware. Rius refers to a respect for the natural order of things, whether at a personal, social, political, or religious level. The precept encourages conservatism and a respect for things as they are. Further, the precept includes the fulfillment of religious obligations, such as prayer to rites of death. Priesthood of the Gallonese province. Perusius is home to many in the Eight's clergy.]] The priesthood of the Eight is directly tied with the Ulyssian government. Theoretically, the Emperor appoints a Pontifex for a lifelong term. The Pontifex establishes what is canon in the main, Ulyssian-sponsored denomination of the Eight. The Pontifex is supported by four Elochs and three Efras, who the Pontifex appoints with permission from the Emperor. The four Elochs, four high priests, each represent each of the four gods. The Pontifex is an Eloch, implicitly, of the god Ulyss. The three Efras are three high priestesses who each represent one of the three goddesses. The Elochs and Efras were tasked with ensuring each among the Eight was satisfied. Often, this was achieved through divination of omens and supernatural contact with the Eight. Formally, each are the highest representations of the Eight, and the Pontifex in turn advises the Emperor based on the will of the Eight. Often, the appointments are political in nature, with those appointed coming from wealthy families. The Praetors, who administrate the provinces of Ulyssa, and those officials under the Praetors approve of priests who would administer rites and maintain the temples. These priests are called augures. As implied by the name, they achieve a similar function to the Erochs and Efras at a local level- fortelling omens of the gods through signs and divination. The Praetors and augures have become more influential religious voices than the Pontifex within their own regions as the decentralization of power, conversely, decreases the influence of the Emperor and the appointed Pontifex. The decentralization, in turn, has unintentionally led to the rise in denominational variations in the Eight, ranging from minor practices added to canon to shifts of the deities within the Eight altogether. Outside of Ulyssa, the priesthood of the Eight is less formal Notably, there is no connection between the government in the clergy, as other nations do not hold the Eight as their official religion. Consequently, the priesthood of the Eight is more autonomous. Donations from the faithful help to maintain the sites of worship and schools which train the clergy. Practices Ulyssians and those who follow the Eight's Council attribute their success and power to their ability to uphold the Precepts and maintain a good relationship with the deities in the Council. Part of this good accord rests in following practices and carrying traditions. Holidays The calendar of the Ulyssians is divided into sanctis and supplicas. Sanctis are holy days sanctioned by the Eight for their worship and involve the observance of rituals by all, whether fasts or festivities. Supplicas, literally interpreted as 'days of prayer' in the common tongue, are 'regular' days which only require prayer. There are eight sanctis corresponding, conveniently, to the Eight. All who are able must participate in the events, and citizens and slaves alike must not perform any work other than what contributes to the observance. A brief description of each will follow. Diem Ulyss Ulyss's day of worship involves grand public games held throughout the provinces. The largest of these festivities is held in Gallanon's capital and is sponsored by the Emperor. Theatrical performances, circuses, races, and contests of skill and endurance are common aspects of these festivals. Drink and food are provided in huge quantities. Diem Tauroch Tauroch's say or worship involves glorious amounts of combat. Citizens gather to watch slaves pitted against one another or against rare creatures in the coliseums. Duels and fights are also common, and duels to the death in the name of Tauroch are considered the highest honor. Diem Olthos Olthos's day or worship is a day in which the markets bustle and is a noted exception to the ban of work on sanctis. All who have wares or items to sell gather in the markets, and all flock to the markets to barter and purchase. Those with wealth are encouraged to give to those without it so that they may purchase an item. Diem Parsidus Parsidus's day of worship is the most varied. Even after thousands of years, there is no consensus on how to celebrate. Many celebrate his day through the sacrifice of an animal, often exotic, for a feast due to Parsidus's connection to animals and the land. Other groups may forgo meat altogether in respect to his creatures. Others still may attend circuses showcasing animals and creatures. While rare, some families may even choose to switch places with their slaves for a day, out of respect for Parsidus's connection to slaves. To unify these methods of observance, one tradition has arisen- to lay a branch of leaves on the doorstep of one's home. Diem Elocius Elocius's day of worship involves contests of wit or rhetoric, the determination of which varies by region. Taurum and Gallonon strictly observe contests of rhetoric and debate, while in the other provinces the preference relies at whose table one sits. The contests of rhetoric involve the selection of a topic and two or more people who will argue for contrasting sides of the topic. The prototypical contest of wit varies, but often involves one moderator who offers unfinished similes to a group who must complete the simile. Diem Raemani Raemani's day of worship is one of feast and festivity. The day requires an animal sacrifice and feast on the intersection of all roads and paths. From day to night the air is filled with music and stories. In Barantium, the people diverge from tradition and make dicing and gambles the primary aspect of the occasion. Diem Efralin Efralin's day of worship is infamous in the eyes of neighboring empires and nations as a day of sexual promiscuity and orgies. Unmarried women will dress in clothes that hide their identity yet add to their allure- veils, masks, gloves, and all manners of dress are common. Come night, these women will carry a torch and parade through the streets, during which men will attempt to court them to their homes. A woman may either accept the offer by offering the torch to the man or reject the offer by attempting to burn the man with it. Romance fills the remainder of the night. Diem Halle Halle's day of worship is somber in comparison to the other days. It exhumes a remembrance of the past and a respect for the deceased. The festival encourages followers individually, not in groups, to pay respects by visited the graves of those who they loved or respected. Individuals will then write letters to the deceased or, if the individual is illiterate, speak to the paper. The paper is then burned and the ashes scattered with the belief that Halle will carry their memories to the deceased. Sects The Eight's Council The deities of the Eight's Council are listed here. The entirety of Ulyssa worships these deities, though many Ulyssians will favor one among the Council as a guide for how they conduct their lives. Ulyss, the Conqueror - God Ascendant of Conquest, Leadership, and Ulyssa Tauroch, the Champion - God of War, Valor, Honor, Justice Olthos, the Laborer - God of Labor, Craftsman, Commerce, Wealth, Engineering Parsidus, the Errant - God of Land, Nature, Hunting, Creatures, Slaves Elocius, the Orator - God of Speech, Diplomacy, Law, Intimacy, Lust Raemani, the Vagrant - Goddess of Travel, Luck, Music, Stories, Festivity Efralin, the Mother - Goddess of Beauty, Women, Fertility, Theater, Night Halle, the Chronicler - Goddess of Death, Wisdom, History, Writing Ulyssians recognize other gods, but they are not a part of the established Eight. Thus, Ulyssians recognize the gods of other cultures as entities which exist, but insist that they do not have significant power since they are not among the Eight. As the government is central to the religion and ensures the continuation and development of the Eight's Council, all religions based on the Eight which do not strictly follow this form are called "non-canonical sects." The canonical Eight's Council tolerates certain sects and persecutes others. Generally, any sect which worships unrecognized gods among the Eight and any sect which involves the worship of Mur is persecuted by the Venators. 'Reverence of Mur' Mur, The Provocateur - God of Chaos, Magic, Deception Mur used to be a member of the Eight, but Ulyss displaced Mur's seat in the Council. Mur now sows the seeds of chaos and spreads magic in spite against Ulyssians and humanity. Mur also attempts to steal souls as they flow along the river to the afterlife. The Reverence of Mur refers to the exclusive worship of the deity Mur. Those who worship Mur are often mages, but this group is very small. Notably, the Reverence of Mur has a larger following outside of Ulyssa than within. The Venators personally handle the punishment of Mur's worshipers. 'Hanl Following' Hanl, the Creator - God of the Land and Mountains Hanl is worshiped in a similar manner to Ahn in the Vorlaufer of Elterlein. Some households of Bermandy revere this god, where he often takes the place of Olthos among the Eight. While worship of Haml is acceptable, the worship of Hanl among the Eight is outlawed by Ulssian authorities. While enforcement is rare, punishment can range from lashes to execution depending on the piety of the enforcer. 'Siecian Council' , Sies is now a tribute to the main sect of the Eight's Council, enforced by legionaires.]] A sect worshiped among Siecians, the Siecian Council is outlawed by the Emperor, but still regularly practiced due to its rare enforcement in private spheres of life. Often, enforcement is executed only when there is public worship of the Siecian Council, as private sphere intrusions via Venator-style break-ins have triggered riots. There are occasional outbursts of violence between the canonical sect and the Siecian Council. Many of these outbursts occur in cities which resist Imperial and Gallonese influence, such as Alhambara. The Siecian Council not only rejects Ulyss as a member of the Council, but includes several dozen gods that were a part of the more ancient Siecian faiths. No less than 14 of these gods claim dominion over the oceans and seas, each having some relevant aspect. One of them has arcane origins, which many of the main sect scorn as a representation of Mur. Category:Religions